rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Semblance/@comment-26160399-20170909191742/@comment-4010415-20170910225627
Here's the thing. People used to complain A LOT that RWBY never explained anything. So now, RWBY explains things. Personally, I like it better that they actually explained how the Maidens thing works, by having Ozpin's group fill Pyrrha in on the details. We know that people have figured out the rules of the transfer and what those rules are, we know that the way that Cinder stole the first half of the Fall Maiden powers is not the normal means of attainment, we know why their existence is kept a secret, we know that only young women can become Maidens, and during that scene, we were told that there are other fairy tales out there that are also true, historical accounts. I like that. The tale about the brother gods could've been shortened, and it would've been good if they had given hints and foreshadowing about religions beforehand, but I still like that we actually got to hear Qrow telling RNJR about the Relics. If they skipped that scene entirely and then RNJR were suddenly talking about the Relics like they knew about them, we would still be asking "What the fuck are the Relics?!" For some things, you should give the audience some kind of explanation instead of just forcing them to sit in the dark and figure it out for themselves from tiny scraps of information! At least a character who's in the know explaining it to characters who don't know about any of it is better than characters who already know everything discussing it in detail and needlessly explaining things to each other! That's what I meant when I was talking about how I like it when the exposition is delivered in a way that makes sense in-universe! Because it's better writing than what some shows and movies do, where characters who already know all the details are needlessly explaining it to each other for the sake of the audience! And yeah, it would've been nice to have had Winter there with Weiss during the things she was dealing with in Volume 4, but they decided Winter is in charge of the Atlas soldiers working in Mistral. For all we know, that could play into something in Volume 5. We both have very different views on storytelling. I honestly think that you do not have to restrict yourself to explaining nothing for a story to be written well. Sometimes, some things need explanation. Creating a story where the audience can only put together puzzle pieces for the lore and speculate and theorize but never know for 100% certainty that the fan theories are totally correct can be great and fun and all, but that's not the only way to create a well-written story. I like when we know the lore and mechanics for certain, instead of leaving literally everything up in the air with invisible strings, like a bunch of stars that we're trying to form constellations out of, where we made a bear but the writers intended for it to be a tiger.